Burned In My Mind
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: Sequel to My Friend's Girlfriend. Randy and Lita have been happily married for a year. But Lita has been having nightmares and flashbacks of the abuse from Edge. Will she be able to let go of her past and be happy once again? Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

This story is a sequel to My Friend's Girlfriend. It takes place a year after Randy and Lita get married and before they have any kids. So, on to the story!

It had been a year since Randy Orton and Lita got married. They had both retired from the business so they could go on to start a family. From time to time, Lita would think about all she's been through, how much pain she's suffered up until she fell in love with Randy. Of course, the pain didn't stop there. She still had run-ins with Edge; such as him winning her contract and owning her, and kidnapping her twice. It was indeed a long and bumpy road to happiness, but she finally reached that road once Randy and her got married. Since then, she's never felt happier. Of course though, that's before the nightmares began.

"Lita, you're nothing but a cheap little whore!" Edhe spat.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Lita apologized.

"No more excuses!" Edge yelled. "This time, you've pushed me too far. It ends here!"

Edge took his fist and punched Lita hard in the jaw. As she was down, Edge took it upon himself to kick and spit on her.

He turned her over, and began to strangle her.

"NO!" Lita yelled at the top of her lungs, waking up in a beat of sweat.

It was all just a terrible nightmare, a horrible memory. She looked at the alarm clock, "3:37 A.M" it read.

"Lita, are you okay?" Randy asked as soon as he heard Lita scream.

Lita was breathing heavily, still shaking all over. The room was hot, feeling almost 98 degrees.

"Are you okay?" Randy repeated.

"Yeah, just fine." she lied. "Just a little bad dream is all, really."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll manage."

"If you need me to get you anything, let me know."

"Randy, I'm fine." Lita said, getting rather annoyed. "It was just a nightmare, I'm fine now, really."

"Alright." he replied. "That must have been some nightmare, you were tossing and turning in bed and talking in your sleep, this is your third nightmare this month."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. Can we just go back to bed? I'm tired."

"Okay, goodnight babe" Randy said, kissing Lita.

"Night." she said back, laying back down.

Lita turned her head from side to side on the pillow, afraid to go back to sleep, scared of what she may dream of. She closed her eyes tightly and quickly opened them back up. She just couldn't get back to sleep. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

It felt less hot in the bathroom she thought. She turned the light on and looked into the mirror. She lifted her shirt and saw the deep, long scar on her side left by Edge that would be there forever.

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them away. But they quickly came back and this time she let them fall.

Tears fell into the sink as Lita opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a pesrcription bottle of Topiramate. She took two pills and washed them down with a small cup of water. She had went to a doctor a month earlier and they perscribed the Topriamate. Randy still didn't know she was taking the stuff and she intended to keep it that way, she didn't want to worry him.

She crawled back into bed, not covering up because it was so hot in the room. She closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep.

stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Lita woke up and saw that Randy was no longer in bed.

"Randy?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He replied as he entered the room.

"I just wanted to know if you were still here."

Lita looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 10:35 A.M.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Lita asked.

'You seemed like you had a pretty bad night, so I thought it would be best to let you sleep in." Randy explained.

"Aww, honey, that's so nice of you." Lita told him.

"Feel like gettin up or do you just want to sleep some more?" Randy asked.

"I really should get up." Lita said, getting out of bed.

"You know, I was thinking." Randy began. "We haven't done much or been out much since leaving the business, and I was thinking maybe we should go out for the night tonight."

"And do what?"

"Anything our hearts desire." Randy replied, kissing Lita.

"Sounds fun." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Yep, the world's cutest couple on a night on the town." Randy said glamorously.

"You sound like such a chick." Lita said jokingly.

"I don't think so." Randy replied with a laugh. "Hey, I've got to go out and take some money out of my bank account, will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Randy, Im 34 years old, not 4, I think I'll be okay."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly, love you." Randy said before leaving.

"Love you." Lita replied as Randy exited the room and left the house.

She sat on the bed and sighed, thinking about her nightmare the night before. How could she have a dream that horrible? She thought she had gotten over it, that she had rid herself of the pain and memories. She had been having nightmares the entire month about her past abuse.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. Before she did anything else, she went into the medicine cabinet and took two of her pills. After that, she took off her shirt, pajama pants, and underwear and climbed into the shower.

As she stood under the warm water, it couldn't help but remind her of a very horrific incident involving the shower.

Flashback:

"God damn it Lita, what the fuck is your problem!?" Edge yelled.

Edge had just caught Lita talking on the phone with one of her guy friends, Jeff Hardy.

"Baby, I-I'm sorry." Lita stuttered.

"I told you, you are never to talk to another guy without my permission!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

"You're damn right it'll never happen again! And I'm gonna make sure you understand that!"

Edge grabbed Lita by the hair and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Get undressed." Edge demanded.

"Adam, please." Lita begged, scared to death at the thought of what Edge may do to her.

"I told you to never call me by my real name!" Edge yelled. "You are to call me Edge at all times, Adam makes me sound weak!"

"Edge, please." She repeated.

"GET UNDRESSED RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Edge yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lita cried as she removed her clothes, from shirt to socks. She was now completely naked.

"Get in." Edge said, signalling towards the shower.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Lita asked with fear.

"I said get in!" Edge demanded.

Lita obeyed and got into the shower.

"Now then, I'm gonna turn only the hot water on, and I'm gonna leave the cold off, you're gonna stand under that water until I say you can get out. I swear to God if you move away from that water I'll break your neck!"

Lita whimpered as a response. Edge turned on the hot water, and it burned Lita instantly.

Lita screamed at the ttop of her lungs as the searing, scaulding hot water it her bare body. She hoped, prayed that her neighbor Kathy would hear her and call the police, that would be the only way she could be free from Edge.

The water continued to burn Lita's body. She was screaming and crying non-stop since he had turned the water on. Edge looked on in joy, smiling at the sight.

"OW GOD!" Lita screamed in pain. "IT BURNS, GOD, IT FUCKING HURTS, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Edge ignored Lita's pleas and let the water continue to run.

Lita screamed and cried, she hadn't stopped since the water started. She could swear she felt blisters begin to form on her arms and legs. She had been in there for nearly 10 minutes now.

"Had enough?" Adam asked with a smile on his face.

"YES!" Lita yelled through tears.

"And, 5,4,3,2,1" Edge counted down rather slowly, then turned off the water.

Lita quickly jumped out, her body was red all over. She fell to the floor and was breathing heavily. She crawled over to the toilet and vomited, the pain was that severe.

Edge leaned down and grabbed Lita by the hair, lifting her head and making her look at him.

"Learned your lesson?" Edge asked hatefully.

"Yes" Lita quickly responded, still crying and breathing heavily.

"Good" Edge replied, letting go of her hair, making her fall back to the ground.

"Next time will be even worse" he threatened as he left the bathroom.

Lita dried herself off and put her clothes back on, but it hurt just a little to move. She heard Edge's voice call her and she quickly left the bathroom.

(end of flashback)

Lita stood there in the shower, crying at the memory. It was hard to tell the tears apart from the shower water. She slowly sat down, the water still hitting her body as she cried out loud.

stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After she got out of the shower, Lita put on a fresh shirt and blue jeans, leaving socks off, and headed down stairs. She went into the kitchen and took a soda out of the fridge. Normally she would make a cup of coffee after just waking up, but she decided it was too late in the afternoon. Although it was only around 11:00 A.M, she considered it afternoon.

She tried to get the shower memory out of her head, but just couldn't. The pain of the memory haunted her to no end. Her flesh burned all over again just thinking about it. She hoped Randy would be home soon, she hated being alone when she was like this.

"Randy, please get home soon." She said to herself.

Lita walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She felt that not much about her house had changed since Randy moved in. And that was the way she liked it, for she never really cared much for change.

Of course, they were some moments in the house she would gladly go back in time and change if she could.

Like the night Edge came over when they were off for a 6 month break from the business. The 6 months of Hell she called it, because the night Edge came over, he would be there for 6 months with her, alone. And all the other times he was there was np picnic in the park either.

Flshback:

"Lita, get in here now!" Edge yelled from in the living room.

"What is it, Edge?" Lita asked in fear.

"Your stupid little dog just pissed on the carpet!"

"I'm sorry honey, I'll get it cleaned up."

"Do you think I want everyone to see this dog pissing on your floor and for them to think I'm dating some hick bitch who lets her pet get away with everything?"

"I said I'll take care of it."

"No, allow me." Edge said.

Edge took his belt off, and was ready to hit the dog.

"EDGE NO!" Lita yelled, jumping in front of the dog.

Fine, I'll beat her through you."

Edge took his belt and struck Lita in the face with it.

Lita held her face and cried.

"It's not over yet!" Edge yelled.

Edge continued to smack Lita's back with the belt. Welts were starting to form onto Lita's back.

"Don't, you, ever, defend, that, dog, again!" Edge said as he continuously hit Lita with the belt.

Edge started to put his belt back on, but decided to hit her one more time, then he put it back on.

"Serves you right for tryin to save that little mut of yours." Edge said. "Get up"

Edge kicked Lita in the side.

"Please, just let me lay here." Lita begged, too sore to get up.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did I hit little Lita too hard?" Edge asked in a mock baby talk. "Fine, you can lay there, in fact, don't you get up the rest of the night, just lay there face down and don't get up. You're gonna sleep on this floor."

"Okay." Lita replied with anger that Edge was now making her do this.

"I mean it, don't you dare even look up, or else you'll get it bad, hear me?"

"Yes." Lita replied.

"Good." Edge said, walking away, stepping on Lita as if she were a doormat.

(end of flashback)

Lita sighed as she sat down on the couch and put her bare feet up on the coffee table. She thought about taking more of her Topiramate, but decided she should probably save it for a more worse time, because she never knew when an even worse memory might come along to haunt her.

stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Lita had fallen asleep on the couch after resting on it, but was soon awakened when she heard Randy open the door and walk in.

"Hey." he greeted. "Sleepin again are you?"

"Just a little bit." Lita replied with a yawn.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but it's all good. Where were you? I mean, how long does it really take to get money out of your account?"

"Oh, I was out doing something else after that."

"What was it?"

"You'll find out later tonight, it's a surprise." Randy said slyly.

"Ohh, I like surprises." Lita said with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Randy and kissed him.

"So I was thinkin, we go out to dinner tonight first, and see where everything goes from there." Randy said.

"Where'd you have in mind?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure, somewhere we've never been before, I know that much."

"Where haven't we been yet?"

"Not sure, we've gone out to a lot of places out here, I'm not sure what's left."

"How about that new Italian place that just opened up not too long ago." Lita suggested.

"Oh yeah." Randy agreed. "What's it called again?"

"I don't remember, but I know once we see it again I'll remember."

"Sounds good to me." Randy said.

"Okay, so we have that all planned out, now all we do is think about what we want to do after that." Lita said.

"Like I said, can't think of anything at the moment, but it'll come to me soon." Randy replied.

Lita looked over at the clock. It was time for her to take her medication. When the doctor prescribed it to her, she was told to take it once every 4 hours. And she hadn't been following that rule. She took it whenever she felt nervous or uneasy, like when she had flashbacks or nightmares. It often gave her headaches, made her dizzy, lose some sleep, feel nauseous, and other horrible side effects, but she didn't care. To her it was better than the emotional pain she was in.

"I have to use the bathroom babe, be right back." Lita lied.

Lita went into the bathroom and took her pills and washed them away with water. She hated the taste but really didn't care. She was willing to do anything to rid herself of the pain and trauma.

"Why are you doin this to yourself, Li?" she asked herself. "Why are you letting the past get the best of you? Don't let it win, you have a good life now, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore, just go on with your life, you're happy now, you're married to the greatest guy in the world and nothing can ever change that,never."

She thought by talking to herself like that would help matters but it didn't, at all.

"Just get over it." she told herself. "That bastard will never hurt you again."  
It still didn't work.

"God damn it." she said.

"Stupid skank, you'll never be good for anything!" she heard Edge yell inside her head. Through the voice she could her the sound of Edge slapping her across the face.

"Let it go, let it go, let it go." she told herself over and over again.

She closed her eyes tightly. When she re-opened them, she saw Edge in the mirror.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but when she turned around, he wasn't there.

"God, now I'm seeing him too?" she asked in disbelief.

Lita got so angry, she punched the mirror and broke it.

"Lita, Lita, are you okay?" Randy asked as he ran quickly into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lita lied.

"What happened?" Randy asked, looking at the shattered glass that lay in the sink.

"Nothing, I just, um, saw a roch on the mirror." she lied again. "It scared me so much I just kinda screamed and tried to kill it wiith my fist."

"Jesus Christ!" Randy exclaimed once he saw Lita's bloody fist. "We'd better take care of that."

Randy put some toilet paper around Lita's fist to stop the bleeding as he ran into the living room and got the first aid kit. He stitched up Lita's fist and bandaged it up.

"Holy shit, you were bleedin pretty bad." Randy said after fixing up her fist. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said.

"Don't worry about the glass, I'll clean it up." Randy offered. "As for the mirror, well, do you think it'll be okay still here? We can have the huge crack in it repaired and it should look good as new. That or we can just buy a new one."

"Let's buy a new one. Fiixin this will take too damn long."

"Great, I'll get this taken down sometime tomorrow. Until then, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good." Randy said, kissing Lita and leaving the bathroom.

When he left, Lita looked into the now broken mirror.

"I hate you." Lita said, talking about herself as she looked at her reflection.

stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

This chapter will be rated M due to graphic descriptions later on.

"Well, that's the last of it." Randy stated, throwing away the glass from the broken mirror. "Still can't believe you would try and kill a roach with your bare hand."

"What can I say? I'm afraid of bugs." Lita said, covering up the truth.

"Thank God we don't live in the apartments down the street from here, they're filled with the things." Randy said with a laugh.

Lita laughed in response. Randy's great sense of humor always cheered her up, no matter how sad or angry she was.

"I'll get a new mirror by Monday, hope you can do without one until then." Randy said.

"Yeah, I'll live." Lita replied.

"Your fist feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, it barely hurts."

That was a lie, because it actually was in unbelieveable pain. But Lita wasn't going to let Randy know that.

"I'm glad you're okay." Randy began. "I can't imagine how horrible it would be if something bad ever happened to you. Words can't describe how bad I would feel."  
"I guess that would suck." Lita said, not knowing how else to reply.

"Anyway, the important thing is that you're okay." Randy said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm okay too." Lita added.

"Hey, I know what we can do after dinner, how about we see a movie?" Randy suggested.

"I don't know, what's playing?" Lita asked.

"How about "Youth in Revolt?"

"And watch Michael Cera play the same chracter as he does in all his other movies? No thanks."

"What about "Avatar?"

"Not really in the mood to see James Cameron's latest disasterpiece."

"Okay, well how about "Legion?"

"Well, I do love horror movies, and the idea of angels as killers kicks ass alone, so sure."

"Glad we got that out of the way." Randy said. "You're pretty picky when it comes to movies."

"Am not." Lita protested.

"Sure you are, whenever we go to the video store you keep me waiting for like, half an hour."

"That's different, at the theater there's only a small choice of movies, in a video store there's over a thousand."

"Oh whatever." Randy said playfully.

"Glad you see it my way." Lita said with a smirk.

The two of them came closer and kissed.

"I'm thinking of gettin a new tattoo." Randy said abruptly.

"New tattoo?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of having your name tattooed on my arm or chest or something like that."

Lita couldn't answer. What Randy said made her realize she still had Edge's name tattooed on her right upper arm. She had forgotten all about it.

"What do you think?" Randy asked.

"Um, great, I think it sounds kind of sexy."

"Think so?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Cool, maybe I'll do it tonight."

"I don't think you should do it tonight." Lita told him.

"How come?" Randy asked.

"Well, tonight is supposed to be our romantic night out, and even though it's my name, I don't think having you screaming in pain while they use the machine is very romantic."

"Good point, maybe next weekend. "I have to piss here, so if you don't mind..

"I'm gone." Lita said, exiting the bathroom.

I can't believe I still have it." Lita quietly said to herself, reffering to the tattoo.

She went down into the kitchen, and took a knife out of the drawer.

"I want it gone." Lita said through tears.

Lita lifted her sleeve, and took the knife across Edge's name. She didn't stick the knife all the way in, but just enough to hopefully do damage to the tattoo. The pain was very severe; but she didn't care.

Blood oozed out from her arm and dripped to the floor. Lita closed her mouth tight, trying not to scream or cry. Tears and blood fell to the floor. At this point, Lita didn't know what she was doing. She knew this wouldn't get rid of the tattoo, but she was willing to try; even if it meant destroying her arm in the process.

"God damn it, just go away." Lita said about the tattoo.

Blood was now flowing down the lower half her arm as she continued to scrape her it with the knife.

She suddenly realized that Randy would be coming down any second now. The last thing she wanted was for him to see what she was doing.

She stuck her arm under cold water in the sink, took the first aid kit, and washed and bandaged up her arm. The tattoo was still there, much to her dismay.

"I'm having this fucking thing removed, first thing tomorrow." she told herself.

stay tuned for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lita had just finished up cleaning the small blood drops from her arm off of the floor. Good thing too, because shortly after, Randy entered the kitchen.

"Hey, cleanin somethin?" Randy asked, seeing the rag in her hand.

"Oh, yeah, I just, uh, spilled some soda." Lita lied.

"Boy, sounds like you're having some bad luck today."

"Yeah, that's me, seems like bad luck follows me everywhere I go."

"Walk under any ladders lately?" Randy asked jokingly.

"No, but I happened to break a mirror." Lita said with a laugh.

"So, any ideas on what you're wearin' tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe that dress I bought a couple of years ago but have only wore it once, and with my jacket."

"Sounds pretty."

"What about you?"

"I'm thinking of wearing a suit, but we'll be going to a movie after that and I would look just plain stupid wearing a suit inside a movie theater."

"Oh Randy, will your stubborn decision making ever cease to amuse me?"

"Maybe."

Randy followed up his statement with a kiss to Lita. Lita kissed him back. Soon they were making out. It went on for about 3 or 5 minutes.

"I love you, Randy." Lita said.

"I love you too." Randy replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Lita said abruptly.

"Alright." Randy said.

Lita went upstairs into the bathroom. She took her pills and put them in her purse, she knew she would need them for that night out. She was on her way out of the bathroom when she saw a remaining piece of glass from the mirror on the floor that Randy must have forgotten. She picked it up and was about to throw it away, but she stood there and stared at it in her hand. She took it to her wrist and was trying her hardest not to cut. She did it all the time when she was with Edge. It made her feel better to hurt herself than have someone she thought loved her hurt her..

"No, I can't cut, I can't, I won't." Lita said.

She didn't want scars there that would remind her of her pain and her past. As she threw away the glass, she remembered the first time she cut.

(Flashback) :

"Next time just do what I say and I won't beat the hell out of you." Edge said, leaving the room with Lita laying on the floor with a black eye and bloody lip.

She picked herself up and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She wet a washcloth and wiped her lip.

"Why does he have to hurt me like this?" Lita asked herself. "I just want to be loved."

Lita continued to clean herself up. She took a box of bandages out of the medicine cabinet and put one under her eye and held the washcloth on her lip. She was reaching into the cabinet to put the bandages back in and a razor fell out.

"Shit, if Edge sees me even touching his razor I'll get it bad."

Lita was going to put it back up, but looked at its sharp edges. They looked so.. tempting. She wanted to hurt herself, then maybe it would numb the pain of Edge's abuse.

She took the razor and cut her arm hard.

"God, it feels so good."

She continued to slit her flesh with the razor. She stopped cutting her right arm and switched to her left. After minutes of terrible, yet wonderful pain, she stopped, wrapped her wrists, and put the razor away.

"There, that's the first and only time I do that, it's over now."

But Lita was wrong, she did do it again, nearly every time Edge abused her. She stopped after a short while, but although the cutting didn't last long, it was still an experience Lita wished she could forget and get rid of.

(end of flashback)

"Enough of this Lita." she told herself. "Think about your misery some other time, right now just get ready for your night out with your wonderful husband, Randy."

stay tuned for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Later that night, it was time for Randy and Lita's outing. Lita had put on her dress, green jacket, and stilleto heels. And Randy wore his casual white button shirt with expensive shoes you would normally see on a very wealthy person.

"You look great." Randy complimented.

"Thanks, you too." Lita replied.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked his beautiful wife.

"Yep, you bet I am." She replied.

"Great, let's go, I can't wait to show you my surprise." Randy said as they left the house and got into the car.

As Randy drove, Lita was thinking about what Randy's surprise could be. She was so excited, she knew it was going to be great, whatever it was.

"I think this is the place." Randy said, slowing down in front of a restaurant. "Carino's."

"Yep, this is it." Lita said, recognizing the building.

"Good evening, table for two?" The waiter asked when they entered the restaurant.

"Yes sir." Randy said.

"Right this way." the waiter said, signalling for them to follow him to their table.

"Here we are" he said as they reached the table and he handed them menus. "I'll return to take your order."

"Thank you." Randy said as the waiter walked away.

"So, any idea what you want?" Lita asked.

"Not yet." Randy replied.

"What's this surprise you keep talking about?"

"You'll see." Randy said with a smile.

"You certaintly are the master of suspense." Lita said.

"Yes I am."

"Well, I think the spaghetti sounds good." Lita said, putting down the menu.

"I think I'll order the ravioli." Randy said, putting down his menu also.

"Ready to order?" The waiter asked.

They told the waiter their orders. While waiting on their food, Lita checked her watch, it was time for her medication.

"I'll be right back." Lita said abruptly.

"Where you going?" Randy asked.

"To the bathroom."

"Why are you taking your purse?"  
"Can't be too careful, someone might try to take it." She lied.

"I'll watch it for you." Randy offered.

"Thanks, but I got it." Lita replied, heading off to the restroom.

She entered the restroom and reached into her purse, taking out her pills. She put to of them in her mouth and held them there until she got back to the table where her water was. This was crazy, she thought, how long could she keep up lying like this? It could be only a matter of time before Randy caught her in the act. She took all of that off of her mind and headed back to the table. She took a drink of water to make the pills go down.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine." Lita said.

Their food was finally brought to them. After a nice meal and dessert, they were done.

"Man, that was good." Lita said.

"Yep." Randy agreed. "Now then, I believe I promised you a surprise after this dinner was over."

"Yes, you did." Lita said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." Randy said.

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a golden, heart shaped locket, with a picture of Lita and Randy together in it.

"Oh my god, Randy, it- it's so beautiful." Lita said.

"This is what took me so long this morning." he replied. "After taking enough money out of the bank, I bought this locket".

"It's beautiful." Lita repeated.

"Remember this picture?" Randy asked. "It's the very first picture we took as a couple, I'll never forget that day."

"I- I don't know what to say."

Randy put the locket in Lita's hand and held on.

"This locket is a promise." Randy said. "A promise that we'll be together forever, a promise that I'll always love you no matter what, a promise that I'll never do anything to hurt you, a promise that we can get through anything, the toughest odds if we stick together and are always there for eachother."

"Oh Randy, thank you." Lita said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome." Randy replied with a kiss.

"Maybe we should go and take this elsewhere." Lita suggested.

"Good idea." Randy said, following Lita out to the car.

On their way out, Lita looked at the locket happily, and kissed it.

"Forever." she said quietly to herself, following Randy outside.

stay tuned for chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

After dinner, Randy and Lita went to the movie theater to see Legion. It was a little scary, but pretty lame for the most part. But they both still had a good time and enjoyed it, especially the parts that would make them jump and hold eachother's hand.

"Boy, that was a pretty ridiculous movie." Lita said after the movie ended.

"Yeah, still entertaining, though." Randy replied, getting up from his seat and helping Lita up from hers.

"And the jumpy parts did give me a good excuse to hold your hand."

"I'm pretty worn out and tired after tonight".

"Want me to drive?" Lita offered.

"No, that's okay, you don't need to do that." Randy said as they exited the theater.

"It's okay, I don't mind. The last thing I want is for you to drive while you're tired, it's dangerous."

"Okay, if you want."

"Great." Lita said, taking Randy's keys and getting into the driver's seat.

'So, you like the locket?" Randy asked while Lita started the car and drove off.

"I love it, it's so incredible and beautiful, thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome. I would have given it to you at the end of the night, but I didn't want to make you wait that long, I wanted to see your face when you saw the locket."

"It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. No one has ever loved me as much as you do, and I know you'll keep the promise that lies within that locket."

Lita could tell that Randy was half asleep by the way he was talking. He was starting to get un-understandable with his words as they started to become mutters. Soon he was asleep.

He looked so cute asleep in the passenger seat, Lita thought.

As she drove she thought about the locket and what it meant, the meaning of the promise Randy made at dinner earlier. No one ever loved her that much, in or outside her family. Randy was the first person in a long time to show legit care and love for her.

She continued to drive and think at the same time. She looked over next to Randy, who was sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile.

Just then, she looked ahead, the headlights showed a dark figured in the distance. It looked like a person.

As she drew closer, she saw that it indeed WAS a person, but it wasn't some random person or a stranger... it was Edge.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She loudly yelled at the top of her lungs.

Not wanting to drive anywhere near him, she slammed on the brakes as hard as possible, and spun the car nearly into traffic. Vehicles were inches away from hitting their car as Lita kept her foot on the gas. She continuously hit the brakes, then the gas, she was spinning the car out of control, not letting go of the gas. Luckily, there was a ditch she ended up sliding the car in. All of this action woke Randy up, of course.

:What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper." Lita said, trying to change the subject.

"Lita, what happened?" Randy repeated.

"I thought I saw Edge." Lita confessed with tears streaming down her face.

"Edge?" Randy asked in shock.

"So I tried to avoid him by driving out of the way and almost got us killed in the process."

"Li, baby, I'm not mad, I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Look, I don't want to to talk about it, okay? And as your wife I expect you to respect that and leave it alone." Lita said with tears continuing to fall.

"Alright, but you know if you want to talk about, I'm always open ears. Want me to drive."

"Okay." Lita agreed, stepping out of the car and heading to the passenger seat.

Randy got into the driver's seat and they drove away, it was silent the rest of the way home, not a word spoken.

stay tuned for chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Randy had taken Lita's spot as the driver after she ran them into a ditch. They were already halfway home and Lita was already asleep in the passenger seat. Randy could hear her talking in her sleep.

"No, Edge, stay away, stop, it hurts,, please, go" She mumbled.

Randy hated Edge for everything, for making Lita like this. He blamed him for everything, everything that was going wrong, with the both of them. They had everything going great for them, but now it was all starting to go wrong again. She was having nightmares that haunted her throughout the month. He wasn't sure if she was being entirely honest with what she said. He believed her when she said she thought she saw Edge, it wasn't like her to actually lie, but he felt there was more to this situation than she lead on.

He finally reached the house and pulled up into their driveway.

He stepped out of the car and went on Lita's side and opened up her door.

"Lita, Lita" He whispered.

No response. He knew how he could wake her.

"Amy" He whispered, calling her by her real name. It was their little inside thing, if she wouldn't respond to "Lita" when you called her, she would respond to "Amy".

"What?" She asked, slowly sitting up in the seat at the sound of her real name.

"I knew calling you that would wake you up, come on, we're home."

Randy extended his hand to help her out of the seat.

He grabbed her purse for her, but accidently dropped it.

Much to Lita's horror, her perscription bottle rolled out.

Randy looked like he was in total shock, and he was.

He picked up the bottle and turned it, reading everyt word printed on it. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Li, what the hell is this?" Randy asked with disbelief.

"It's.. nothing" Lita replied, swiping the bottle out of Randy's hands.

"You know damn well it's something, now tell me."

Lita hesitated at first, but figured it was no use hiding it.

"It's Topiramate, it helps me relax, makes the stress go away."

"Are you not telling me about something? You said you thought you saw Edge tonight, that wasn't the only time, was it?"

"Look, I said it's nothing, now unlock the door so we can get inside." Lita demanded.

Randy nodded his head and unlocked the front door. Lita immediately stormed into the house.

"Lita, come on, we need to talk about this." Randy said.

"There's nothing to fucking talk about, now let's just drop it."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Look, I know you're upset about the damage I did to your car, putting a dent in it and getting it dirty, but I promise I'll pay for it."

"This isn't about the fucking car! It's about you, and what's happening with you! You're having nightmares, you almost get us killed, you're taking meds, and you're refusing to tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't have to deal with this right now." Lita said, walking past Randy.

"You're just gonna shut me out? Not even bother to say a thing to me?" Randy called as Lita walked up the stairs.

"This is my business, I'll let you in it when I fuckin' feel like it!" She yelled as she slammed the bedroom door.

She took the bottle and took not one, not two, but three pills and washed them down with the bottle of water she left on the table next to the bed earlier that day.

She was so angry, she threw the perscription bottle across the room and punched the wall.

She layed on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping to just go to sleep.

stay tuned for chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10.

Lita layed there in bed with her eyes closed, replaying the entire horrible day's events in her head. The broken mirror, the attempted tattoo removal with a knife, and the fight she just had with Randy. She hated herself for letting everything go wrong today. Her wonderful night out with Randy ended in disaster because she refused to open up to him and snapped. As she lay there, she took the locket off that was around her neck and held it. It was absolutley beautiful. It was the nicest thing Randy, or anyone for that matter, has done for her.

She thought about its meaning, how it meant Randy would never hurt her, how it meant they would be together forever. Just then, Randy walked into the bedroom.

"Li, you awake?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." She replied weakly as she put the locket on the nightstand.

"I need to talk to you." He told her.

"I already said I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, I know. I want to apologize for trying to force you to tell me everything. I know I probably wouldn't be able to help you much, the best I can say is "Everything will be okay" over and over again, and god knows that would only help for so long. I just care about you and your happiness so much and I hate seeing you sad more than anything."

"Yeah, well, I know you love me, and I understand you're only trying to help. I'm sorry for snapping at you, its just.. everything that's going on in my head right now."

"Can I ask you something, Randy?"

"You know you can."

"Have you ever felt so angry and scared you felt you would just die from it?"

"A lot of times." Randy replied, seeing Lita had tears in her eyes.

Randy wiped her tears away and kissed her.

"Listen, you don't want to talk to me about what's going on with you, and I'm fine with that. But, I want so much to see you better, and if you won't open up to me, I was hoping you could to a professional."

"Where are you getting at?" Lita asked suspicously.

"What I'm trying to say is that I found the number of a good therapist in the phone book and I think she can help you." Randy explained.

"Okay, what just happened to being sorry for trying to make me open up?" Lita asked.

"I know you won't open up to me, but I was thinking maybe someone who's professional in this stuff could really help you right now." Randy said.

He then took a phonebook and proceeded to flip through the pages until he reached the therapist's number.

"Her name is Dr. Angellica Stevenson, I called and talked to her and she seems real nice, and don't get mad, but I told her you were having some stress and stuff like that, and she said whenever you're ready, you can come to her offfice and talk to her."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." Lita replied.

She took the page Dr. Stevenson's number was on and ripped it out of the phonebook. She then crumpled it up and threw it into the wastebasket.

"Li, come on." Randy said. "At least give it a try."

"I'm not seeing a therapist, and that's final." Lita told him with her arms crossed, as if she were a teenager.

"Lita, I'm just asking you, can't you give her a chance? Who knows, it might be really helpful and you could feel bett-

"I said no!." Lita interrupted. "I'm not doing it and you can't make me!"

Randy sighed in surrender.

"Alright, you win, I was just trying to help." Randy said, defeated.

"I know you were, but it was in a stupid way. I don't need therapy, trust me, its not that bad." Lita assured him.

"Okay, I just hope you're right and this doesn't get worse."

'It won't, trust me."

Lita yawned and sat down on the bed.

"You tired?" Randy asked.

Lita nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go ahead and sleep, I'll be in in a couple hours, I still got things to do around the house."

'Okay, night, baby." Lita said.

"Night." Randy replied as he left the room and closed the bedroom window.

Lita walked over to the wastebasket and took out the phonebook page. She un-crumpled it and stared at the number and address for Dr. Stevenson.

"What a fucking load of shit." Lita said, crumpling it back up and throwing it away again.

"I don't need therapy, I'm not crazy, I'm just fine." Lita said.

She clenched her fist, then winced in stinging pain, remembering it was the same fist she broke the mirror with. She felt so bad about putting Randy through all of this. She really hated keeping him in the dark about her current mental state. She felt like she could have a breakdown any second, after all, she almost got them killed tonight in the car.

She layed back down on the bed, taking the locket off the nightstand, and hugged it close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Randy." Lita said as she cried her eyes out and continued to hug the locket tightly.

stay tuned for chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Randy, baby, is that you?" Lita called out from in bed, hearing footsteps.

There was no answer.

"Randy?" She said again, shaking slightly, wondering why he wasn't answering.

The figure was hard to see in the dark. She squinted to get a better glance, but still couldn't see. She reached over, turned the lamp on, and screamed at the top of her lungs as she stared into the face of Edge.

"Miss me?" He asked with an evil, sadistic grin on his face.

"A-a-a-adam." Lita stuttered, completely terrified.

"Li, baby, we've been over this." Edge said in a "sweet" voice. "YOU CALL ME EDGE!"

Lita jumped at how Edge's voice turned into a violent growl. The memories were kicking in.

"W-why a-are you-h-here?" She asked in terror.

"I'm here to finish what I started nearly a year ago." He said ominously.

Edge got on the bed, reached down, and grabbed Lita by the throat, effectively strangling her.

"P-p-p-p-pl-please, I-i-i can't, can't buh-b-breath." LIta stuttered through gasps of air.

"Shut the hell up and die you worthless little skank!"

Lita was turning dark red. Her face was getting almost as red as her hair. She could slowly feel herself fading away. She had no fight left in her. She was blacking out, everything was becoming blurry and dark. Her eyes slowly closed as she stared into the face of her abusive ex-boyfriend as he kept his hands tightly enclosed around her throat. His eyes seemed to be glowing dark green, as if he were a demon sent straight from Hell. She finally slipped into unconsciousness..

Just then, Lita woke up. Edge was gone. Her throat felt fine, there was no trace of him at all. She looked around the room and everything was normal. It was just a nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare. Another terrible nightmare.

"Lita, Lita, are you alright?" Randy asked, rushing into the bedroom, not even noticing he tripped over the rug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She explained.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, really, I'm fine, I'll be okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"No Randy, I'm fine, you worry too much." She assured her worried husband.

"Alright, as long as you're fine, I'm happy. I guess I must have fell asleep downstairs at the kitchen table."

"What were you doing down there?"

"I was just sitting there, thinking and worrying about you. I'm so sorry about tonight, everything that happened.."

"Was my fault." Lita finished. "Randy, don't worry about anything, what happened with the car, and our argument, was my fault, and we should just consider it ancient history and move on. After all, tomorrow, or today, seeing as how its 3:30 a.m, is a new day and we need to worry about now instead of then, okay?"

"Li, don't blame yourself for what happened, and I won't blame myself, either. What happened was nobody's fault, and I hope you realize that, and I hope you get better." Randy said, kissing Lita on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs, I'll be back up in a minute." Randy told her.

Lita watched as Randy made his exit and walked down the steps. She made sure he was gone, and closed the door.

"God, I can't take it anymore!" Lita said in tears.

She took two pills and reached into the wastebasket. She uncrumpled the phonebook page, got the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Dr. Stevenson's office, how may I help you?" The receptionist over the other line asked.

"Yes, my name is Amy Dumas-Orton, Lita for short. I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Stevenson please."

stay tuned for chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lita had just made an appointment with Dr. Stevenson. She would be seeing her Monday at 3:30 p.m. Lita had felt somewhat relieved, as if she did the right thing by making the appointment, seeing somebody that could put an end to the misery once and for all. She wasn't sure how to tell Randy. She thought that he would do the classic "I told you so" act. This wasn't the first time someone suggested therapy to her. There was the time Lita told Trish over the phone about the abuse and the fact that she cut herself. Lita told Trish she was fine and didn't need the therapy. Remembering this subject reminded Lita of the night Edge caught her cutting.

(Flashback)

Lita was slowly but surely taking thr razor to the bare flesh on her arm. It felt so bad but it felt so good. Blood trickled down her arm as she continued to slice through her skin.

"What the hell are you doing!" Edge cried out when he burst into the room.

"Edge, I, I was just, just-

"You were cutting yourself, weren't you you crazy bitch!"  
Lita couldn't lie, she had been caught in the act.

"Yes Edge, I was"

"Give me the razor" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I said give me the motherfucking razor!"

Lita did as she was told and handed him the razor. Her legs trembled in fear. What was he planning on doing? Was he- was he going to KILL her? The thought of it frightened her at first, but then she figured she'd be better off dead than with him.

"I'm gonna teach you a VERY painful lesson!" He threatened.

Edge took lita by the already cut arm, and jammed it deep into her skin extremely hard.

"OWWWW!" She screamed in pain.

"NOBDY HURTS YOU EXCEPT FOR ME! GOT IT!" Edge yelled at the top of his lungs as he sliced hard at her skin with the razor.

"Yes! I understand!" Lita cried with tears in her eyes, she never thought her razor would hurt this way. But since it wasn't her controlling the pain, she could see why.

Edge dropped the razor, leaving blood gushing out of her arm.

"Clean that shit up" He ordered.

"Yes Edge" Lita obeyed, taking out toilet paper and wrapping it around her arm as Edge left the room.

Lita was in tears, now she couldn't even enjoy cutting without Edge making it painful. She felt like she had nothing now.

(End of flashback)

Lita was in tears all over again. She hated this feeling of remembering her horrifying past with Edge. It was something she shouldn't have to remember, it didn't deserve to even be thought about. She felt like a terrible person giving such an ordeal attention by achknowledging it. All she wanted was to be happy and forget it all. She layed down and covered herself with the blanket and sheets, trying desperately to just get some sleep after tonight's horrible experience.

Meanwhile, Randy was downstairs in their "office" area.

He was throwing darts at a picture of Edge. This was actually a nightly occurance. He had been doing it since he and Lita got married. It was the only thing he could do to clear his memories of all he had went through with Lita, to protect her, to save her. Hate was always the only thing on his mind when he threw these darts. That's why he always told Lita to just stay in bed and that he would be up shortly, he didn't want her to see him this aggressive.

"You son of a bitch!" He said to Edge's picture. "You just can't seem to stop ruining Lita's life, can you! You ruin it even when you're not here! Hell in a Cell wasn't punishment enough for you. The multiple concussions weren't enough! The only thing I regret Edge, is not killing you. I should have just done more than take away all of that blood, I should have done more than just conchairto you until you ended up with zero brain cells. I should have ended your career AND your life. Because at least then Lita wouldn't have to worry every day and night about whether or not you'll come back to hurt her! You make me sick, and I wish you were dead! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

Randy took deep breaths and regained his composure. He then aggressively stabbed at Edge's picture, and spat on it.

"May you live a worse hell than Lita, you son of a bitch" Randy said.

stay tuned for chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Lita layed in bed as Randy finally came into the room. He climbed into bed and layed next to her.

"Hey" Lita greeted.

"Hey" Randy greeted back.

Lita wasn't sure how she should tell Randy she decided to go along with the whole therapy idea after all.

"Randy, I have something to tell you"

"What is it? Are you alright?" Randy asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.. I-I called Dr. Stevenson" She stuttered.  
'"Really? What for?" He asked.

"I just can't take the pain and the suffering anymore. I do need help. Everyday I wake up and live a day in fear and agony, thinking that monster is out to get me. It's like he's closer than we think, like he's coming closer each day, and one day he'll hurt you and me"

"Li, I'm glad you decided to get the help you need, but don't you ever think Edge is out to get you, because he's gone from our lives and never coming back"

"I know, but it just feels like he's watching and waiting, for me, for you, ready to do God knows what"

"I promise you with all my heart and soul, that sick evil bastard can't get to you. I'd sooner die than let anyone, especially him." Randy assured.

"I love you so much" Lita told him.

"I love you too, and I'm so proud that you're going to see someone about your.. problem" Randy replied.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. I just want you to know that"

"I wouldn't expect it any other way"

"I think we should really get some sleep"

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight" Randy said.

"Goodnight" Lita said, closing her eyes and laying back down, falling into a deep sleep.

A few hours after falling asleep, Lita woke back up.

She looked over at the clock, which read "3:39 A.M."

She let out a big sigh and climbed out of bed. It was feeling extremely hot in the room again, even worse than the last time. She walked downstairs without waking Randy.

She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It felt extremely eerie in the big, dark, quiet house. She decided to turn on the living room light to make everything feel less creepy.

After doing that, she went to the bookshelf. She took out her favorite book, "Rose Madder", by Stephen King. She opened the book up, and in the very first page of the book were a few small pieces of folded paper.

Lita tried to hold back the tears, for she knew what these pieces of paper were. They were old suicide notes she wote while feeling horribly depressed a few months ago. She wrote a new one each night, rather than use an old one. She, in a weird way, felt comfort in knowing that if she was sad, she could make it all easily go away. She made different ones each time because each note gave off a different respresentation of how she felt at that moment. She wasn't sure why she kept these, but she did, and she didn't want to get rid of them.

She sat down on the ouch with the notes. She counted. There were three notes. She felt there was much more than that, but there wasn't.

She let tears fall as she read the first note.

"Dear Randy" It read. "I know you love me very much, and I love you very much. Which is why I think you would be much better off without me. You deserve a much better and prettier woman than me. I only make you look bad, and I apologize for making you put up with me. I know you can't tolerate me any longer, and I don't want to make you suffer anymore. I've decided to end the pathetic excuse I call my 'll be better off, trust me. Love forever and always: Lita"

At this point, Lita was crying out loud, but silently enough so she wouldn't wake Randy. She couldn't bear to read the next two, she was just in too much pain, knowing she almost ended her life that night. She took the notes and hid them back into the book.

She just felt so selfish, almost leaving Randy alone in the world without a wife. She shut the lights back out and went up to the bathroom. She was incredibly physically sick with herself looking back on that night, feeling extremely selfish.

When Lita reached the bathroom, she stuck her head into the toilet and threw up. This went on for another five minutes before she stopped.

Lita flushed the toilet and put down both seats, sitting down on it.

The more she though about it, maybe it WASN'T selfish committing suicide. Maybe, like it said in the old note, Randy really WOULD be better off without her.

"This time, if I say I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it" Lita told herself, staring deep into space, making it sound like suicide was an absolute guarantee.

Stay tuned for chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Lita went back into the bedroom and layed back down in the bed. All she could think about was the suicide notes. She knew she shouldn't think about it right before bed, it seemed like bad luck to her.

"It's okay Li" She whispered to herself. "Everything's behind you now. You have to learn to let go. He can't hurt you anymore, he doesn't even know where you live"

Telling herself this obviously didn't help. She wished it did, but it just didn't.

"WHY do I do this to myself? No, worse, why do I do this to Randy?"

She looked over at Randy, who was sound asleep, peacefully.

Lita knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. She was facing a sleepless night yet again. The fifth one this month. Every night it seemed she would wither have non-stop nightmares or no sleep at all. Trauma consumed her, it ate at her and tore her soul apart like paper.

"Dammit, why does it all have to be like this? I hate my fucking life, I hate it so much. The only reason to stay alive is Randy.. and I'm beginning to wonder if even HE's worth it."

She got up out of bed, quietly so she wouldn't wake Randy, and sat on the window seal.

She looked up at the beautiful, shining moon. It looked absolutely beautiful. She wished her life would be like the moon. Beautiful and always shining.

She hugged her knees and sighed, remembering the times before the abuse with Edge started. She remembered being a happy, fun loving, ecstatic girl with no care in the world. She was so happy before she met Edge. Sure she become happy again after she began dating Randy and knwoing the abuse was over, but she knew she would never, ever be the same again. Not after what Edge did to her.

"God, is it really that hard to just fall asleep?" Lita asked herself.

She jumped slightly when she heard a noise. She saw that it was just Randy turning in bed.

"This therapist chick had better work. I'm not wastin my money on her just to find out she can't do shit to help me out"

Randy turned in bed again. Lita worried that maybe she was waking Randy up.

"I love you Randy, more than you could ever know" She said with a glimmer of tear in her eye


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The next morning, Lita woke up before Randy.

"God, what an awful night." She told herself.

Lita looked over at Randy, who started to wake himself.

"Morning." Randy said with his eyes barely open.

"Morning babe." Lita replied.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept fine."

That was a lie of course. Lita barely got any sleep at all. When she wasn't kept awake, she was having more and more nightmares. It seemed like it would never end.

"It's good that you're finally getting some sleep." Randy said, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah." Lita replied.  
"So, are you still going to see Dr. Stevenson tomorrow?"

"I have to Randy, I have no choice. If I don't go see somebody about this soon, I'll never have a stress-free life again."

"It'll get better when you talk to her, I promise."

"I hope you're right Randy."

Randy got up out of bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be out shortly." Randy told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Lita jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I'm gonna get you bitch!" Edge's voice said on the other line.

Lita screamed, hung up, and threw the phone across the room.

Shivers went up her spine as the phone rang again. She shook as if she were standing naked in the middle of a winder storm. She walked slowly over to the phone.

She picked it up. Her arm felt like it would shake right off the socket. She answered it.

"H-h-h-h-hello?" Lita stuttered in fear.

"Li? It's Trish." Trish Stratus said over the other line. "Why'd you hang up? I heard you scream before you hung up, is everything alright?"

Lita let out a sigh of relief.

'Trish, thank god it's you. I-I thought you were Edge. I mean, I heard his voice over the other line and he said "I'm gonna get you". Did I seriously just imagine that?" Lita explained.

"You must have." Trish said. "So, other than that freak out, how have you been lately?"

"To tell you the truth... not so good."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I've been having these nightmares. Nightmares about Edge coming back and beating me, and even worse, killing me. When I'm not having nightmares, I'm not getting any sleep at all. I sometimes zone out and have these flashbacks of when Edge used to hurt me. God, I don't know what's going on anymore. I think I'm going crazy."

'Wow." Trish said, amazed at what she had just heard. "It sounds like you're having a difficult time coping with what happened to you. Like, you can't move on, you can't escape the horrible past. Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"I'm going to see a therapist tomorrow." Lita replied.

"That's good. I'm sure they can definitely help you out with this. They see this kind if stuff all the time."

"I really hope that's true, Trish, I really do. It's wrecking my life, I can't take this anymore. I'm at the point where I'm actually considering suicide here."

"Whoa Li, don't go there." Trish warned. "Suicide is the worse thing a person can do to themselves and others. It's a selfish decision."

'Don't you think I know that? But it just feels like there's no other option. It's like it's the only way out for me. I hope to God that this therapist can fix me before I do something that I'll regret." Lita said, near tears.

"I hope so too, Li, I hope so too. Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Lita said.

"Bye." Trish said, hanging up.

"I really hope so." Lita said to herself. "I REALLY hope so."

Stay tuned for chapter 16.


End file.
